SAO Redemption
by Aria-Celestion
Summary: A Death Game...a Girl who lost her entire guild...this is her story. She has come to win the game and redeem herself. Will she do it? Or will she fall? Either way...its bound to be epic. Female Kirito. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing I'm starting from the GGO arc and moving forward. I'm going to try to continue on and get to floor 100 of new aincrad.

Clang...clang!...clang!

Sounds of steel on steel rang out as two figures fought. One...was a large monster bearing a battle axe. The other...was a girl. About 15 or 16, with a jet black sword.

The girl jumped up and swung down causing the monster to back up. It growled and swung its axe at the falling girl who smiled and parried effortlessly. She flicked her sword up and drove it deep into the monster. It screeched before dissolving into light.

The girls name was Kiriko Kirigaya. She was currently trapped in the death game known as...Sword Art Online. To escape...she and about 9,999 others had to clear all 100 floors of the floating castle Aincrad. They were on floor 50...and over 3,000 people had already died.

Kiriko drank a health potion and began walking back to the town she would be staying in. She examined her sword before a flickering light in the corner of her eye told her she had a message. She curiously tapped it. It was from Klein. The very first person she ever met in this death game.

As she looked at it memories flickered through her head

Flashback sequence:

"Hey...I'm Klein. Nice to meet ya!"

"Gee...thanks a lot for helpin me out here...your names Kiriko...?"

"Hey...why don't you join us...! You could help out and it would be awesome."

Flashback end:

Kiriko looked down. She regretted her actions that day...if only just a little. Shaking her head she opened the message.

From: Klein

To: Kiriko

Hey Kiriko, how's life as a solo player? I hope you are safe. Right so...we found the boss room and I was hoping you would come to the meeting for the clearer's. Its in the main town on floor 47. Please Kiriko. Youre the best player and we need you. Also...a lot of us miss you. Anyways...I'm hoping you'll come. And I'm hoping youre alive.

She closed the message. Kiriko looked at her sword and bit her lip. She was a solo player to the extreme. She literally had no one on her friends list. She kept away from large cities as often as possible. And only showed up for boss raids.

This had caused a pretty big rift between her and the other clearers. Asuna was hurt badly. Before around floor 35 Kiriko used to hang around everyone and she was pretty popular. And then...one day she deleted all of her friends and basically vanished off the face of the earth.

Why? Not even Kiriko really knew. She just felt like it had to be done. She was getting softer and relying on others too much. Her aversion to contact with others had gained her the title "The Black Phantom", only a slight change to her former title " The Black Swordswoman "

Kiriko made up her mind and deleted the message before walking off.

Ten days later:

Kiriko didn't show up for the meeting after all. However. She did show up for the raid. Asuna was talking with a member from the Holy Dragon Alliance when she saw her. Her best friend. Dressed in all black with a one handed sword. Asuna ran over and yelled "Kiriko!" Causing many heads to turn.

To the elder players, Kiriko was a friend and legend. For the newer members of the assault team however, the black clothed girl was something of a myth. Many people didn't believe she actually existed due to her...well...never showing up for anything So everyone was excited to see her. Kiriko stared blandly at Asuna before waving "H-hey..?" She managed to get out and Asuna grabbed her "Good grief Kiriko just give me a hug."

Kiriko blinked before hugging her friend awkwardly. Her relationship with Asuna was a very odd one. At first when she vanished Asuna was hurt, and very mad ..going so far as to nearly attack Kiriko. However she seemed to accept her friends antics and enjoyed talking to her on the rare occasions when they met.

Asuna smiled at her friend "I'm glad youre here." Kiriko nodded before Heathcliff stepped up. Kiriko's eyes widened. Heathcliff said "Now players...we have finally reached the midpoint. If we can defeat this boss today...then we will have cleared half the game. So now today ...fight...fight and achieve freedom!" Everyone cheered and the door opened.

Kiriko breathed in and stood straight up. She drew her sword and strode into the room with the clearer's. She could make out a vague pile with something on top of it. Suddenly the lights flared dramatically like they always did when a player entered the boss monster's aggro zone.

Most players took a sharp intake of breath as a magnificent dragon exploded out of a pile of golden coins. It was huge, with a dark scaled body and two huge spikey wings. It had five heads. Each breathed a different element into the air. The red head breathed a huge spray of flames, burning hot. The second spewed water at high pressure from its great mouth. The next roared and shot a boulder from its jaws. The next spewed a radiant beam of light from its maw and the last breathed out a beam of pure black matter.

Six full health bars appeared and its name flickered into existence as the beast roared

Hexen Jagd, King of Dragons

Then, as one, each head reared back and a great booming voice spoke from the air "The end has come, the beast rises. Now sound the horn of death great king of all dragons!"

With a deafening roar the five heads spewed their individual element in massive quantities. In seconds, a good quarter of the assault team died.

A terrified man yelled "No way! N-no way!" and the fight began in earnest.

Asuna cursed as she jabbed at the dragon and jumped back before its massive claw skewered her. "At this rate...well all die!" She yelled before the red head of the dragon spewed fire everywhere. Heathcliff used his huge shield to protect himself and slam into the dragon before be used his longsword to slice a red line into its hide.

Kiriko silently weaved around the dragon dealing large amounts of damage with her blade. The rest of the clearers were slowly adapting to the dragons patterns and surviving. However...the dragon's HP was barely touched. Kiriko hissed in annoyance before running towards the dragon and leaping upwards to slash its shoulder.

The earth head of the dragon lunged to meet her and Kiriko was forced to abandon the attack. Agil roared as he swung his battleaxe into the monsters foot causing it to roar. Heathcliff used the distraction to slice a gash into the monsters foot.

The monster roared and reared back before each of its heads opened and released a huge blast of elemental energy. Fortunately the players were ready and most jumped out of the way.

Oddly...the dragon froze right after it unleashed its deadly attack and Asuna shouted "Its a post motion delay! Attack now!"

A coodldown delay...or Post Motion Delay...was a period of time directly after an attack or sword skill that left the user frozen for several seconds. Players swarmed and the dragon was struck by hundreds of glowing swords, spears, and the like...and one of its HP bars drained completely.

Asuna looked back at Heathcliff as the dragon slowly rose. He nodded and she back flipped high into the air. She fell in a slow arc, directly onto her guild leaders large shield. With a grunt of effort he heaved upwards right as she launched herself off of the shield. Propelled though the air she jabbed directly into the dragon's fire head and leapt off before stabbing its neck and swinging her rapier around slicing off its head in a clean stroke.

Results were immediate. The dragon immediately lost an entire HP bar and Kiriko gasped softly. She called out "Try to hit it's head!" And ran forwards.

Three hours later:

The dragon roared, it was on its second to last health bar. Only its shadow and earth heads remained. The others had been severed. Klein ran up and swung his katana causing the dragon to reel back before Agil hit it with his massive battleaxe.

The dragon screeched as its second to last health bar drained completely. It froze in place and a sort of cocoon formed around it. Everyone quickly used the time to heal themselves before charging the motionless..egg? They bashed on it to no avail.

Then...it cracked. In a blinding flash of light the dragon burst out of its protective cocoon. It roared as its lost heads regenerated...and its second health bar flickered back into existence.

"WHAT?!" Asuna screamed before the dragon attacked again. Heathcliff called out "It was probably a one time thing! It must be killable. Come on!"

Rallied by their guild leaders cries the Knights of the Blood Oath charged. Everyone else quickly followed. Kiriko called out "Agil can you stun it?"

Agil nodded and with a roar he charged the monster and slammed into it causing it to lurch backwards...into Heathcliff who used his large shield to slam it.

Kiriko said "Everyone! Use your most powerful sword skills and aim for its neck!" Everyone understood and several dozen blades glowed with unnatural light.

Asuna dashed forwards and jumped high into the air before using her signature attack, the Quadruple Pain. She stabbed four times at lightning fast speed dealing massive damage to the monster. Heathcliff's blade exploded into golden light before he slammed it down into the monsters neck.

Elsewhere around the dragon players pummeled it with sword skills causing its health to drain rapidly. Finally, the onslaught ended and everyone froze up..waiting to see if they had won

The dragons health kept on lowering and lowering before...it stopped, about two inches away from dying. It roared in triumph before swinging its claw downwards onto the defenseless players.

Kiriko watched helplessly as the claw bore down on her and two other players heads. She felt the post motion delay wear off and realized that the others with her were still frozen. She tensed up, should she save herself or try to help and most likely die...? She had...five seconds...four...

She grit her teeth and slashed wildly at the dragons foot as it came down. The beast roared before its heads jaws opened up and began to glow.

Whoosh...

The floor boss was confused. Its AI dictated that from the noise it heard its target was behind him. But how had the target moved so fast? Never mind. The boss turned around...and its five heads fell to the floor, severed. Kiriko sheathed her sword and sighed As the boss vanished into pixels and light.

Everyone stared at her in awe...and a bit of fear. Klein ran up and yelled "What was that?!" Kiriko shrugged "Just a sword skill..." And walked out of the boss room.

So uh...how was it?

Oh. BTW in case anyone didn't get he last part here's what happened. Kiriko sliced the dragons foot causing it to reel back. She jumped and used some sword skill to flash past the dragon and slice its heads off. So...yup.

Please review


	2. New Clothes, Old Memories

So...hi. Ok so...considering the suddenness of the chapter before I feel compelled to explain.

So this is obviously an AU of SAO where Kirito is a girl. Kirito...or Kiriko as she is now called is a player on he front lines, and a solo player. Somewhere around floor 35 or so she cut all ties and basically vanished, only reappearing for boss battles.

So...yup. Enjoy the chapter

Floor 51:

Kiriko was the first one on the floor. She looked around before stepping forwards. Immediately a system warning appeared in front of her. Apparently she was not allowed to move forwards without accepting her quest completion reward.

Kiriko took a second to wonder how she was even able to teleport without accepting the reward before shrugging. She looked through the items and col she got. Quickly finding the Last Attack Bonus her eyes widened.

Congratulations! You got the Most Damage Reward! (Ever seen one of these in an MMO? Its well...when one player deals the most damage against a boss...seriously. The rewards for one are unbelievable)

Dragon King Hide x5

Dragon King Claws x16

Dragon King Teeth x20

Congratulations! You got the Last Attack Bonus!

Dragon King's Heart

Kiriko blinked. All the items were listed under Armor, but unequippable. Which meant she could have them forged into an armor. Shrugging she swiftly moved away from the teleport zone before everyone else came pouring through to the new floor.

After wandering a while she quickly got bored. The monsters still hadn't spawned as it took 100 people to teleport to a new floor before any monsters spawned. It was somewhat a safety measure so that the people who cleared the boss weren't immediately slaughtered by new strong monsters as soon as they arrived.

Floor 51 seemed to be a sort of swampland. Kiriko guessed the mobs would most likely be unarmored organic monsters with low HP and very high attack. Maybe the floor boss would be a crocodile?

She quickly found the nearest town and bought a room in the inn. She then held on a Teleport Crystal and crushed it before saying "Teleport: Layfen". The crystal's light enveloped her and within moments the black clothed loner was gone.

She reappeared in a small village on floor 10. Quickly making her way through it she left the town and walked about the equivalent of a mile and a half before she stopped in front of a large cottage. It was a players home. Outside there was a large sign with a needle and thread.

Kiriko walked up and knocked swiftly on the door. A blonde headed woman opened it. She was a beautiful woman with sparkling eyes and a soft complexion. She also wore no armor, instead displaying a slim gown with a stylish jacket over it. The woman's eyes brightened as she saw Kiriko and she exclaimed "Kiriko! My favorite customer! Come in!"

Kiriko nodded "Thank you Ashley." And stepped inside. Ashley was an acquaintance of Kiriko who made her clothing and armor. She was widely known for making high quality items at ridiculously high prices. Fortunately, Kiriko was one of few people who could afford to get her clothes made there.

Ashley patted Kiriko's head "So...how have you been?" Kiriko swatted her hand away "I'm not a child Ashley " and the taller girl laughed "Youre what? 15? You are the youngest customer I've ever met! Well besides Grantham, oh and Sachi was 15 too ri.." She was cut off by the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Kiriko's eyes glowed with hatred "Do not speak of her...ever again." She scowled. Ashley backed up a pace and drew herself up "Youre lucky that I like you Kiriko." She said. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Now can you put the sword away?" Kiriko nodded and silently sheathed her blade.

Ashley frowned "Come on Kiriko...I know that her death hit you pretty bad but come on..." Kiriko was silent and Ashley sighed in resignation "What's the order this time?" Kiriko gave Ashley the boss drops she had earned and asked "What could you do with this?" Ashley shrugged "I could make you a new coat? Your current one is getting a little too weak isn't it?" Kiriko nodded "That would be nice...the usual payment?" Ashley nodded.

"It should take about an hour so make yourself at home." Ashley walked off. Just as she was closing the door she heard Kiriko's faint voice travel across the room "sorry..." She mumbled and Ashley smiled softly as she closed the door with a click...

Two hours later Ashley came out "Hey Kiriko! Your coats ready!" There was no response. "Kiriko?" She called again. Once more there was no response. Ashley looked around before giggling softly. Kiriko was curled up in one of Ashley's chairs sleeping. Ashley smiled "Aww..." She cooed before taking a picture to send to Asuna and turning off the light.

At the Knights of the Blood Oath headquarters:

A loud shriek caused several guild members to rush into their subcommanders room. One asked "Miss Asuna?! Are you alright?" The guild members were highly confused to find the girl in question simply sitting in her desk.

They were even more confused by the huge smile that stretched across her face. Asuna said "Oh I'm fine...go back to whatever you were doing." Everyone left, confused. Asuna resolved to pay Ashley extra the next time she went to get something.

The next morning Kiriko blearily woke up. An elegant voice said "Good morning sleepyhead." Kiriko shot up, thinking someone had snuck into her room, before she saw Ashley and realized what happened. She sighed and Ashley smiled before exclaiming "You were so cute when you slept!" She cooed and Kiriko blinked "You were watching me sleep?"

Ashley nodded vigorously. "Yup! I've got a picture too!" Kiriko exclaimed "What?! Delete it!" Her blonde headed "friend" shook her head "Its too late. I already sent it to Asuna." Kiriko squeaked "What?!"

Ashley stuck out her tongue before saying "Oh yeah. Your coats done. Here. She gave Kiriko the coat. The black haired girl equipped it. The coat was made of what seemed to be silk, but it wasn't shiny. In fact, it was a deep black color. The fabric felt extremely thin and light on the inside. There were two pockets at about waist level and a small hood was attached to the back. The material reached all the way down to Kiriko's feet. It flared out from about the waist where a silvery belt cinched it in place.

Ashley exclaimed " Oh. There's also these." She handed Kiriko a pair of pitch black gloves with a white sword on each knuckle which went from the knuckle all the way down to the tip of the finger. It looked a bit like Kiriko had skeletal fingers. In the center on the palm there was a white rose, and on the backside was a white star.

Kiriko examined both items.

DragonSilk Jacket:

+219 Spd

+500 Def

+300 Atk

Bonus:

-Dragonscale Silk: Elemental Attacks from monsters are nullified to 33% damage.

DragonBone Gloves:

+100 Spd

+250 Atk

Bonus:

-Dragontooth: Melee attack power is increased by 20%

Personal Symbol Bonus:

-White Rose: Skeletal monster kills give a 250% bonus in Exp gain

-White Star: No Bonus

Kiriko was extremely impressed "Wow...wait so...what was the Dragon heart thing used in?" Ashley nodded "Oh that thing? Uh...it wasn't actually" Ashley frowned "To use it I need a sewing skill of 740 AND a forging skill of 500 " she shrugged "I'm close to both so how about I hold onto it until I can use it? I'll message you or something." Kiriko nodded. She payed Ashley and began walking out.

"Hey Kiriko..." Ashley called out. Kiriko turned back and Ashley said "Look...I know you haven't gotten over their deaths yet...even if it has been 16 floors...but please...try to move on. For all of us. The assault team misses you...Argo does. I do too "

Kiriko nodded slowly and walked out before vanishing into a flash of blue light.

Yeah I know...short second chapter. Sorry. Ill make a longer third. I promise.

Reviews are always good. Thanks!


	3. Memories of Death

So uh...hi. Right anyways...I'm trying to get chapters out at a really quick pace so...enjoy

By the way. The Floor in the Anime where Kirito meets the Moonlit Black Cats is like 10...but I made it 25 for the story cuz...I don't know. Just cuz I guess.

One Year Ago:

Floor 25: Town: Taft

"And a toast to the girl who saved all our lives! To Kiriko!" A young man with a yellow cloak and floppy black hat shouted as everyone cheered. Kiriko smiled "Thanks...?" She said as the leader of the small group, a slim man with managing coloured hair named Keita asked "Hey Kiriko...? What's your level..if you dont mind me asking?"

Kiriko hesitated. These people were level 25-30. She was a level 64 player..if she told them her real level then...she sighed and said "I'm level 64..." Keita's eyes bulged "What the hell?!" Kiriko stammered "I-i uh...I'm a member of the assault team...I remain solo...but I'm usually with other people when I fight big mobs and stuff..."

Keita smiled "Well you must be awfully strong then...this here is Sachi. She's a...year younger than you I think " Sachi waved timidly. She was a petite girl with short blue hair and light blueish white armor. She said quietly "T-thank you for saving us...I-i got so scared and..."

Tetsuo, a tall brown haired man with purplish armor, who was the current vanguard of the small guild laughed and said "Come on Sachi don't be such a scaredy cat!" Sasamaru, a green armored guy with long brown hair smiled at the comment and Keita said "We are all members of a computer club back in real life. That's how we know each other so well. Oh, the yellow cloaked guy's name is Ducker. He's sort of our unofficial treasure hunter." Ducker smiled easily and said "Sup?"

Kiriko nodded and Keita suddenly asked "Hey...this might be really sudden...but would you join our guild?" Kiriko asked "What?" And Keita said "Maybe not permanently but...maybe until Sachi gets good enough with a sword and shield to help Tetsuo as a vanguard?"

Kiriko hesitated "W-well...ok...sure." She smiled brightly and everyone cheered "Awesome!" Ducker said and Sachi said timidly "Thank you..." Kiriko nodded "My pleasure.

Kiriko stroke up and shook Keita's hand as she joined the guild. A little cursor next to her name appeared. It contained a crescent moon with a black cat leaping onto it.

" Ah...I have to go..." Kiriko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Keita asked "Huh? Where?" Kiriko said "See...i um...I really need to meet somebody tonight..." She smiled and said "I'll be back in the morning. Promise!" And darted off.

She ran out of the small town and up a small hill which overlooked a valley. Down in the grassy meadow a group of red clothed men were killing a hellhound. Kiriko smiled fondly. The guild Fuurinkazen...led by Klein. She watched as Klein landed the killing low and noticed her. He called back "Ya'll can have the rest" before running up and hugging her "Hey shorty!" He laughed. Kiriko hit him on the shoulder "I'm not that short!" Her cursor flashed to orange as Klein rubbed his shoulder, his health bar dropping. "Jeez Kiriko you have some massive strength!" He whined.

Kiriko waited for her cursor to flicker back to green. She had found out that if you punched someone without using a weapon or sword skill your cursor only became orange for a few seconds. She smiled '"Sorry" she said unapologetically and Klein huffed "Youre lucky youre a girl "

Kiriko raised an eyebrow and Klein proclaimed "As a samurai! I must not attack a girl!" Kiriko taunted "In other words youre too scared to fight me " Klein nodded "That too!" Kiriko giggled and Klein's mouth dropped "Did Kiriko...the scariest, most hardcore solo player I have ever met just giggle?"

"about the solo part..." Kiriko looked away and Klein finally noticed her cursor "HOLY MOTHER OF..." He trailed off "YOU JOINED A GUILD?!"

Kiriko sighed and rolled her eyes "I've gotta go meet Argo...I'll be seeing ya Klein." And she ran off into the night.

Over the next couple weeks Kiriko worked with everyone on their skills...especially Sachi. She became a proficient Swords woman under Kiriko's teachings.

The entire guild slowly developed and became more attached to Kiriko. Eventually she decided to become a permanent member of the guild, much to everyone's delight.

One evening when Kiriko was away Sachi went missing. No one could find her anywhere. Eventually Keita had Tetsuo message Kiriko. Needless to say...Kiriko was upset.

The raven haired girl had just gotten back from an exhausting quest and she was hoping to sleep. She activated her menu and located Sachi quickly from her friends list. Kiriko suddenly facepalmed. Why was Sachi not on anyone in the guild's friend list? And if she was then...she sighed, resolving to smack Keita over the head later.

She quickly found Sachi, who was hugging her knees to her chest and squished against the far corner of the bridge. Kiriko sat down next to her and Sachi asked "Doesn't it scare you...?" Kiriko blinked and asked "Doesn't what scare me?"

Sachi elaborated..."This game...this world...everything! I-i mean...it must be awfully scary up on the front lines...and...I mean...dont you ever think about just running away or...maybe just ending it all together?" Kiriko frowned "You mean like suicide? Well...yeah I thought about that once...and yes...the front lines are kind of rather scary at times."

Sachi asked "Then...are you just ignoring your fears..? Or do you not have any anymore?" She looked up "B-because I'm terrified...I think I'll die any day now...and..." A tear ran down her cheek and Kiriko sighed "Well...no. I don't "ignore my fear" as you call it. That would be stupid. But...if I were to just give up now...then...well. That would mean I would be abandoning over 5,000 people who are depending on me and others to get them out of here." She gently hugged Sachi. "I know...that I'm probably not the best person to talk to...but I promise...I'll keep you safe."

Then Kiriko pulled Sachi to her feet...and brought her back.

One morning Kiriko woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Keita laughed and Kiriko asked "What?" Keita smiled and said "Even if you are an extremely powerful player and absolutely terrifying in battle...youre friggin adorable when you sleep."

Kiriko pouted. Then she eeped as Ducker pounced on her "Hey Kiri! Were goin on a quest today! Wanna come?" Kiriko shook her head "Sorry not today Ducker." The slim man whined "Awwww come on...why not?"

Kiriko said "I've got a few errands to run...sorry guys...you'll be fine though. Just be safe.." She ran out the door, a faint smile on her face. Unbeknownst to her...she would never see any of them again.

Later that day...she came back...and a letter was waiting for her. That was odd. Real letters cost money to send. Most people just used the messaging system built into the menus. She opened it, and a recording came out.

Courtesy of the Laughing Coffin. Not so mighty now are we..."Black Swordswoman"!

With love,

PoH

Kiriko played the recording...and watched, as each of her guild members were slaughtered...one after the other by PoH and his subordinates. Kiriko dropped the recording and ground it into dust with her boot. She knew where the Laughing Coffin base was. She knew that going alone was probably suicide. She didn't care. Kiriko wanted revenge. She wanted blood. Now.

She changed out of her normal armor and equipped a different set. One that she only used when facing floor bosses. Her black jeans vanished and were replaced by a short black skirt with tiny silver lines streaking downwards. Her normal boots were exchanged for new ones. These were slim black boots with no laces. Instead down the middle was a crimson line, and on the sides a blood drop was displayed.

Her coat made by Ashley vanished and was exchanged for one that Kiriko had gotten a long time ago...it was a slightly longer one, that reached all the way to her feet. It was made from some sort of thin leather with one breast pocket on both sides while a black band with a crimson moon appeared around the top of her left arm. A pitch black circlet appeared on her head and she exchanged her sword for a new one. A blood red armor plate flickered into existence on her chest. It appeared to be deformed at first, but then it solidified into a bloody red plate with small black cracks going through it. Her gloves remained, but two metal vambraces also appeared on her arms.

She stalked off as her sword vanished. Several minutes later she appeared outside the front gate of the huge fortress. She began walking forwards when a chilling voice said from one of the towers"So you took the bait.." PoH himself stepped forwards "I'm a little disappointed. I shall be waiting for you up here. If you can manage to reach me."

He laughed. Kiriko snarled and two swords appeared in her hands. One...was a white blade a little wider than a rapier. It's guard was intricately formed into an angels wing and a cross design formed the hilt. The blade had a bluish tint to it and seemed to glow. The other blade was a pitch black blade. It had a guard that looked a bit like a crown and its hilt was simply a ruby.

PoH asked "You idiot! With two swords you won't be able to use any sword skills!" He said coldly "Kill her. Now." And a couple dozen members of the murder guild ran out, each equipped with a deadly looking weapon.

Kiriko stepped forward to meet PoH's guards...and promptly killed every single one, methodically slicing each one to pieces. Man after man dissolved into blue pixels of light, only leaving their money and items behind. She stood up and called up "Is that all? Or are you ready to die?"

The leader of the top murder guild of SAO merely clicked his fingers. Kiriko heard a faint rustling somewhere nearby and instinctively sidestepped as a man with a huge sword rushed out and brought his blade down.

Kiriko examined her new opponent. His sword was massive, probably 3 meters in length. It was bigger than him and looked pretty unwieldy. By he seemed to be able to use it with surprising speed. He smiled as 19 other men ran out. Each was equipped with some weapon or a other. And each man bore the symbol of a skull with a nail pierced through it.

PoH asked "How do you like my elite members? They are known as the Coffin's Nail. Each man is level 50 at least. Have fun killing all of them." Kiriko knew that even for her...this could be suicide. Each blade was most likely covered in a Paralysis poison. If she was struck even once it would be over for her...

She didn't care. She ran forwards and threw both of her swords into the first man's chest. PoH stood up "That's impossible!" Ignoring him, Kiriko grabbed both blades just as the man died and vanished. Flipping back she spun and decapitated another man. The rest ran at her screaming bloody murder.

Kiriko was forced to dodge an axe before throwing her black sword into another man's head. She stabbed her other blade into the axe wielder's foot and ducked under a spear that was thrown at her. In a remarkable display of reflexes she grabbed a spear, stabbed it through the man with the axe, and grabbed his axe before throwing it into the spear thrower's chest.

She grabbed her black sword and spun it around her wrist and scooped up a dagger before engaging in swordplay with a man with a longsword, and a woman with a katana. She parried the katana before stepping close to the man with the longsword and ramming the dagger through his heart. The woman with the katana suddenly backed away as a mace wielder ran up to Kiriko and tried to smash her face in. Kiriko, unable to parry the heavy weapon, dodged to the side. She lashed out with her foot and caught the man off balance. Grabbing her white sword from nearby she spun and swung her swords down, cutting the guy in half. This all took about a minute.

In about 60 seconds she had cut down over a fourth of their numbers. The group now approached her warily. Kiriko breathed out before both of her swords vanished. She ran forwards at the confused group. Her fist glowed with yellow light and she punched all the way through another man with a longsword. Neglecting it she jumped up and tornado kicked the katana wielder from earlier. The woman stumbled back and Kiriko ducked under another man with an axe. She grabbed the man as he swung and took his axe. She then wound back and sliced the left half of his skull clean off before dropping it and running forwards. Kiriko charged the woman with the katana and ripped it from her grasp before impaling her with her own weapon. She then swung around and slashed downwards. She was met with resistance as a slight more skilled man parried her

Needless to say...Kiriko eventually decimated the rest of PoH's forces. He snarled "This is NOT over kid. Not by a long shot. " he pulled out a teleport crystal and said "Oh...about your friends? It was so great to kill them, the terror on their face as they died, the-" he was cut off by a spear to his arm. He quickly teleported out. Kiriko collected all the stuff from the dead players...then...she went home. She cried and for days she didn't talk to anyone, and stayed hidden away.

Eventually, Asuna came. She grabbed her friend and said "Come on Kiriko..." Kiriko batted her hand away and Asuna sighed. "Kiriko please." Kiriko looked up and whispered "They're all gone...and its all my fault..." Asuna exclaimed "Of course its not!" Kiriko said "Yes it is. I could have gone with them, protected them...I could have done it...now they are gone forever!" She began to bawl again and Asuna uncomfortably shifted. Kiriko stopped slowly and said "I'm leaving the Assault Team..."

Asuna yelled "What?!" Kiriko said again "I'm leaving the assault team...I'll be back...maybe. But for now I'm leaving." Asuna said "But..." Kiriko looked up and Asuna said "Fine...but you better come back."

She said "Oh yeah! There is one chance...maybe. Its very slim...but there is an event boss every Christmas eve. You know it right. Nicholas the Undead. I heard if you kill it it will drop a Revival Item. Kiriko's head shot up and she nodded " Thanks..." She knew it wasn't likely...but she had to try. For Sachi...

Asuna began to walk out and she stopped and looked back "Kiriko..." She began but turned back and walked out the door.

Christmas Eve:

Kiriko had Argo confirm the boss drop. Argo grabbed Kiriko as she turned to leave. "Kiriko...please...don't die...be careful." Argo said and Kiriko continued walking. Argo sighed and watched her go.

Kiriko quickly teleported to the place and walked forward before she heard more teleportation coming in behind her. She turned around and drew her sword before Klein shouted "Hey stop!" Kiriko sheathed her sword as Klein said "Please Kiriko. Stop! Let us help you. We'll all fight the boss and whoever gets the drop will give it to you. Please...don't do this yourself." He stepped towards Kiriko.

Kiriko said "Stop..." Klein took another step and Kiriko's eyes flashed "One more step and you and your entire guild will die where you stand." Klein coldly said "What happened to you Kiriko? You were so caring? Where did your heart go? Never mind your heart. Where did your soul go?"

Kiriko drew her sword and said "I don't have time for this." and sprinted off at top speed. When she reached the area where the boss should be she stabbed her blade into the ground. She looked down. Never before would she have said such hurtful things. She was becoming a monster...suddenly a huge roar brought her out of her thoughts.

A huge zombie, grossly disfigured and wearing a Santa suit jumped out of the sky. He landed in front of her. A huge bag of presents was on his back. He roared and an axe appeared in his hands, sharp and deadly. 3 health bars filled up and the name appeared. But not the right one.

Old Saint Nicholas, The Terror

Kiriko didn't care. She ran forwards. Nicholas reached into his sack and pulled out a present. He threw it down and it exploded. The blast knocked Kiriko back. She looked at her health. It was brought down to 1/20.

That meant...one more hit...and she was done for. She had her Battle-Recovery skill,but it wasn't fast enough. And she had no special instant healing items on her. Kiriko smiled and laughed. She ran forwards and her sword glowed with a sickly yellow and green glow.

"Vengeance" she said and swung her blade. Vengeance was a special skill unlocked when one's Weapon Mastery reached 20,000, their Battle-Recovery reached 15,000 and when one's Strength stat reached 40,000. It also needed a Rare or higher weapon at full Durability and the players health to be below 1/10 of being full. It was classified as a Legendary skill meaning it was extremely powerful, and there was no Post-Motion Delay.

But honestly. The insane amount of requirements needed for the skill made it so that no one ever used it. It was extremely powerful though. However. When Kiriko stabbed the monster...nothing happened.

Then...the monster's health suddenly vanished. It was left with only a tiny sliver of its normal health...then it too vanished and Nicholas roared and died. That was the power of the skill. It dealt 1,000% of the damage taken by the user. So...however much health the Kiriko didn't have, multiplied by 1,000 was the damage that was dealt to the monster.

Since Kiriko had a base health of 32,500 HP and she only had 5% left after the attack. 30,875 damage had been dealt to her. That meant Vengeance dealt 30,875,000 damage. Since Nicholas Defense stat negated 45% of damage he only really recieved

16,981,250 damage. But since his health was only 15,000,000 he died instantly.

(Ok yes I admit that was way too OP. Kiriko will never use the skill again. But I just needed a quick way of dealing with Nicholas)

Kiriko received her rewards. Specifically the Last Attack Bonus. It was called Revival Item. Kiriko picked it up and began to read the details.

Klein was still standing there when Kiriko got back. He asked coldly "Get what you wanted?" Kiriko tossed him a Santa hat and the revival item. Klein opened it and read "This item must be used...Within 10 seconds of the player dying?!" He looked at Kiriko, who was close to crying. She shrugged "I-it makes sense...10 seconds is probably about how lon it takes for your death to be sent to the Nervegear...the little pixels that you turn into fade when you die...and it takes 10 seconds."

She said "Keep the Santa hat...and the revival item...if anyone ever dies in front of you...make sure to use it." She walked away from him and Klein grabbed her by her belt. Kiriko said quietly "Leave me be..." Klein said "Kiriko...I'm sorry...please...stay alive..." Kiriko said a bit louder "Let go."

Klein clenched tighter and said "Please...come back with us. Asuna and the others can he-"

Shiiing! Splat!

Klein watched in shock as Kiriko sheathed her sword. He looked at his severed hand lying on the ground. Kiriko looked back and Klein could see the regret in her eyes...as her cursor changed from Green to Orange. He opened his mouth but Kiriko simply said "Goodbye..." And she vanished.

She reappeared far away, in some inn. She slammed her fist onto the table. Slowly, a tear rolled down her cheek. She was a monster. Her cursor changed back to Green and she slumped down. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she silently cried. Through her tears she saw a message. No doubt from someone berating her for attacking Klein or trying to comfort her.

She looked at the recipient. it was...Sachi?!

She opened it and a little recording crystal popped out. She tapped on the crystal and it began to play

"Hey Kiriko!" Sachi's soft voice washed over her.

"I bet by now...I'm probably dead. The rest of us are gone and you're blaming yourself for it. Well...please...don't. The Laughing Coffin are allowing me only a few minutes to make this...so I have some stuff I need to tell you. First of all...I'm so glad you joined our group. You helped us all grow and...well you became so dear to me. I may have even developed...feelings for you.

Secondly...I know that you are kind of a loner...I see you keeping your distance from the people you talk to...your friends...even us. I don't want you to be lonely...and I know that you are ...for me and the others..please try to make friends more. Kay? Don't be afraid to join another guild" Kiriko looked down. She knew she would never join another guild as long as she lived.

"Ah...lastly. Please please please don't blame yourself for our deaths. We all agreed that it wasn't your fault. In fact, the guild and I are really glad you didn't come with us. You have to beat the game after all. Everyone needs you. Anyways...i have abou two minutes left. Since its Christmas...how about a song?"

Kiriko clenched her fist tightly as Sachi began to hum a Christmas song. She felt her heart contract in pain as Sachi finished. She said "Thank you Kiriko...goodbye."

Back to the present: Christmas Eve:

Kiriko played through Sachi's recording again, letting the memories wash over her. She got up, strapped on her sword...and made her way down to floor 47...where Nicholas would spawn in again this year. She decided that even if she couldn't bring back Sachi, she might as well try to get the item.

Once again as she teleported in, sounds of teleportation followed her. She turned around...and fell over as a needle stuck her in the side. Her eyes widened as she fell. In front of her...was the man who haunted her dreams. PoH. He and ten others stood as Kiriko fell to the ground.

PoH smiled coldly "I told you this wasn't over sweetheart." And drew his blade...and brought it down on Kiriko's head.

So...how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please review.


	4. Eclipse of Christmas Night

Here's chappie numero 4. Enjoy please.

PoH brought his blade mercilessly down on Kiriko. His blade bit deep into her shoulder causing her to cry out. He laughed as he twisted his blade and pulled it out "How does it feel Kiriko? How does it feel to die. Slowly and painfully?" He laughed and Kiriko remained silent. He brought his blade down again and stabbed her in the stomach. Her health was rapidly fading away.

A sound of teleportation took PoH's attention away from Kiriko before a huge figure ran forwards and swung a massive battleaxe at him. He jumped back and Kiriko's eyes widened as she whispered "A-Agil?"

Several members from the Knights of the Blood Oath charged to help Agil against the Laughing Coffin. Asuna ran up to Kiriko and healed her. Kiriko stood up immediately after and drew her sword. She walked towards PoH before a guy with a mask and crimson red eyes got in her way. He wielded an estoc and laughed as he began to fight. Kiriko parried his relentless assault before countering with a powerful downward swing.

The man jumped back and proclaimed "My name...is Red-eyed XaXa! Prepare to die!" He grinned savagely as he thrust his estoc towards Kiriko's chest. Kiriko stepped back and twisted under the blade before jabbing lightly forward with a thrust of her own. The raven haired girl deflected another slash before she lightly pivoted and parried an upperhand cut and brought her sword down.

Kiriko and XaXa seemed to suddenly notice that they were the only one's still fighting. Everyone else had finished. The clearers had won. XaXa laughed as he aimed a wild strike at Kiriko before breaking away and teleporting off. PoH had also somehow escaped in all the chaos. Kiriko sheathed her sword and Asuna ran up "Are you ok Kiriko?" She asked. The smaller girl nodded and said quietly "Thanks..." Asuna hugged Kiriko and the other girl awkwardly hugged her back before breaking off.

She asked "um...w-why are you here?" Agil stepped forwards and said "We were here to kill that event boss...and just happened to run into you." Kiriko nodded. She said "The boss has 3 health bars. Its weapon is a one handed axe. It will throw explode presents..." She paused and said "The Revival Item is the Last Attack Bonus." She brushed the snow from her clothes and teleported away.

The next day, Christmas Day in fact...Kiriko sat alone in her house. She sighed and was about go to bed, because well...she had nothing to do. Suddenly a flashing light in the corner of her eye let her know she had a message. She opened it...it was from Asuna.

Hey Kiri...Merry Christmas. Ah...the Assault Team is having a Christmas Party and we were hoping you would come. Its at the big tourist trap on floor 5. Remember it? The huge clearing in the forest? I would really like you to come.

Kiriko was about to close it when something stopped her. She hesitated before sighing softly. She closed the message and pulled ou a teleport crystal.

Asuna was getting ready for everyone with the help from some newer members of the Knights of the Blood Oath, when a quiet voice asked "Need some help?" Asuna smiled widely and turned around "Kiriko!" She exclaimed before ruffling her friends hair. "I'm glad you came. The party starts in about 10 minutes." She placed a Santa Hat on Kiriko's head "Klein gave it to me. He said that if you came to give it to you." She smiled "You're really cute in it! Come on...I'll show you around. "

Kiriko followed Asuna around as she showed her everything. She was rather nervous around the others. But to be fair...they were pretty scared of her too. Solo or not, she was one of the strongest players in the game. Kiriko finished looking around as the first group of people started to come in. Fuurinkazen, with Klein in his red..."samurai" armor at the lead. He said "Sup Asuna!" Asuna rolled her eyes and said "Hey. How are you?"

Klein shrugged "I'm doing good. The guild is getting stronger. We might buy a house soon." Asuna nodded and Klein noticed Kiriko in her red Santa hat. He walked over to her and she withdrew slightly. He frowned "Hey aren't we friends Kiriko? Its good to see you." Kiriko asked uncertainly "Are we...?" She trailed off as she stared at Klein's hand and the samurai look-alike nodded quickly "Yeah of course! What happened in the past is done. I admit, it was actually kind of cool without a hand." He hugged Kiriko "I'm glad you came." As he walked off to go talk to someone else he called back "By the way...youre really cute in that hat!"

Kiriko sighed. She wandered around, occasionally greeting people she knew as they arrived. Ashley giggled at the sight of Kiriko in her floppy Christmas hat and said "Aww...so adorable Kiwiko!" Kiriko pouted and Ashley hugged her before saying "Hey I heard. ..that there is a new blacksmith on floor 20 who makes really good swords. You wanted another one didn't you?" Kiriko said "uh...yeah thanks..."

Kiriko eventually made her way over to the Strength Contest. Which was basically a big anvil. People took their weapon of choice and tried to split it. She watched as Agil swung his massive axe down with a yell. The axe dug deep into the metal anvil and went about halfway through. Immediately it repaired itself. Kiriko wondered how it was repairing itself when Agil noticed her and said "Kiriko! Come here!"

The small girl walked over and Agil said "Why don't you takes crack at it?" Kiriko deadpanned "I use a one handed sword...I'm not gonna cut an anvil in half with that." Agil laughed "Be quiet Kiriko and do it." Kiriko drew her sword "Ah fine..." She jumped up and her blade flashed down.

The anvil pixelated and shattered, driven into two pieces by Kiriko's blade. She smiled at the gaping people before slipping away. Agil laughed "Well damn..." He said before pulling out another anvil, courtesy of Lizbeth...a friend of Asuna.

Kiriko continued wandering around. She bought a stick of candy and began to suck on it as she walked. Around her she began to hear murmurings.

"Well if it isnt Kiriko..." A calm voice said causing Kiriko to look up. Heathcliff, the dignified leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath stood in front of her. He wore red armor with white lining, in contrast to his subordinates white armor with red lining. He nodded to Kiriko and said "Hello."

Kiriko stared blandly at perhaps the only person who could rival her...Heathcliff had a unique skill...the Divine Blade. It was a special skill that allowed him to both defend and attack at once.

Normally one had to stop defending for a second before attacking, or stop attacking for a second to defend. However Heathcliff could do both. It was rumored that his health had never dropped into the yellow. Kiriko nodded to the large man and he said "I believe we have only met a few times before officially correct?"

Kiriko nodded slowly and the taller man said "Your reaction time is very quick..." Before he walked off, he smiled and said "That's a nice hat." He walked off leaving Kiriko confused. She shrugged it off and co tinned walking, enjoying her cherry flavored candy stick. She licked it and wandered over to Asuna, who was cooking food for people.

Asuna smiled "Hey Kiriko..enjoying the party?" Kiriko nodded "I guess so..." Asuna pinched her friends cheeks "Youre so cute!" she frowned "And way to thin, here have some food!"

Kiriko said "Uh...you know our bodies don't change right? So I don't get any thinner or fatter." Asuna shrugged "Well you are awfully thin.." Kiriko shrugged "You are too. What about it?" Asuna giggled and shrugged "Nothing. Wanna help me out?" Kiriko nodded "sure...?" She said hesitantly.

Kiriko picked up several plates and began to deliver them to people. Since she had no Cooking skill she acted as a sort of waitress. Quickly, her cute looks and well...her fame brought people over. Soon the place where Asuna set up was nearly packed. Asuna smiled at Kiriko "Remind me to hire you if I ever open a restaurant. " she giggled. She said "Oh yeah! I have a present for you." Kiriko tilted her head and Asuna pulled out a slim box. "Its from the Assault Team." She handed it to Kiriko and their opened it.

Inside...was a single glove. It was a black fingerless glove with a silver dragon's head on the outside. The inside of the glove was made of a tight fabric like substance darker than shadows. On top of that an eben thinner layer of some sort of leather was placed. On top there was a large glowing gem which served as the beast's eye. It changed color slowly, shifting through the rainbow. On the palm there was a white moon with a dark blue cat jumping onto it. The symbol of the Moonlit Black Cats Kiriko said "Wow..."

Asuna smiled "Ashley gave it to us. She said it was made from some dragony thing...?" Kiriko tapped it and read the description.

Moonlit Night's Glove+90

+1,000 Spd

+1,500 Atk

+500 Dexterity

Bonus:

Wraith Silk+30: 30% chance to auto-dodge attacks.

Demon's Leather: No Bonus

Dragon King's Heart: Reflects 70% of all elemental damage. -3 seconds all Post-Motion Delays

Personal Symbol Bonus:

Dragon King's Head+10: Reflects 10% elemental damage.

Moonlit Black Cat's Sign+50: 10% chance of Death when using melee attacks. -2 seconds all Post Motion Delays.

Special:

Moonlit Black Cat's Remembrance: Extra Sword Skill Set obtained. Level 1

Kiriko gasped "This must have cost millions..." She murmured and Asuna nodded. "It even gave you a unique skillset. Now you, Argo, and Heathcliff all have one." Kiriko equipped it and looked through her skills. She found it pretty quick.

Eclipse. 1-20,000

Current Skills Unlocked (1)

Moonlit Horizontal

Kiriko stared in awe at the gloves. She smiled and hugged asuna "Thanks!" Asuna smiled and hugged her friend back.

Kiriko suddenly broke off and said "Ah...sorry. She said "I have to go...see ya!" She waved bye and ran off. Klein walked up to Asuna and said "She get the present?" Asuna said "Yeah. She seemed to love it." Klein smiled " Good."

Kiriko quickly found a monster. It was a weak one, but perfect to try out her new skill on. She quickly got into the position that started the skill, apparently it was the same as a regular Horizontal. Her blade lit up with white energy and she spoke "Moonlit Horizontal" and slashed.

As she slashed, an arc of white energy followed her blade before flying outwards and slicing halfway through a tree. She gaped before smiling. This could be useful later on...

So...Kiriko already has a unique skill! I always liked the Moonlit Black Cats...even if they did only get one episode. Please review.

So...uh. This was kind of a filler chapter. Just there cuz...I ran out of an idea for a good fourth chapter. I hoped you liked it


	5. The Dragon Girl

Me: hi ya'll! How's it going?! I've got a special guest here today!

Kiriko: hi...

Me: right...um some of you may be thinking I'm putting out chapters to quick...so sorry. But I had like a two week spring break and no WiFi...so I couldn't post chapters...uh I own nothing. Enjoy the story

Kiriko: *eats a cookie*

-Line Break-

Floor 25

A blue clothed, slight girl ran through the forest. Behind her, three huge forms chased her. The girls name was Silica. Silica ran from the huge monsters as her dragon Pina squeaked in her arms. The monsters were giant gorillas with...some sort of spiked club. She clutched her small feathery dragon Pina, in her arms. The small girl was a weaker player, who had come to a high level floor with a team. She had gotten separated...er she ran off. And now she was about to die.

Silica tripped over a tree root. She screamed "Somebody! Help!" As the monster loomed over her, its club poised to swing. Suddenly, Pina launched herself from Silica's arms and bit hard down on the huge monster. Mostly unfazed, it hit her off and swung its club down onto the tiny dragon.

Silica screamed "Pina!" And ran over to her pet. She fell to her knees and said "P-Pina...?" As the dragon burst into pixels. She stared up at the Gorilla monsters that were ambling onwards her and suddenly "WAAAHHHHH!" She began to sob. The first gorilla reached her and lifted its club...

When all three exploded into blue hexagons and drifted away. Silica stared, teary eyed at her savior. A small black haired girl with a one handed black sword. She said "P-pina..." Kiriko walked over and asked "W-whats the matter..?" She nervously shifted around. Crying girls were not her forte.

Silica said "P-Pina is dead because of me..." Kiriko asked "Oh..." As she spoke a glowing white feather floated down into Silica's hands. She asked "Huh...what's this..?" Kiriko looked at it "Its...probably your dragons heart." Silica threatened to burst into tears again and Kiriko hurriedly said "H-hey wait...there's a flower...on floor 34 that can revive dead familiars...In the meadow of Lost Dreams...its called the Pneuma Flower

Silica said "Oh...well then...I'll train and go get it!" Kiriko hesitated and said "You need to do it within three days..." Silica screamed "What?! I'm not strong enough! I'm not even strong enough for this floor!" Kiriko sighed "Oh...well...I'll help you go get the flower..." She asked "Ah...what's your name...? Silica said " My name is Silica." Kiriko nodded and tapped a few things on her menu. "Here...these should help..."

Silica gasped as a full set of armor and a dagger came to her. Each item was extremely powerful, at least to her. She asked "W-why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" Kiriko looked at the night sky, with a crescent moon hanging there. She finally said "I...don't really know"

Kiriko brought Silica back into town. At the entrance a beautiful red headed woman with a sort of spear was waiting. She said "Oh Silica you made it back! We were so worried you had gotten lost in the forest!" Silica said "S-shut up Rosalia!" And blew past her. Kiriko apologized "Ah...sorry..." She said. Rosalia smiled "Its alright...you better catch up to her...you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her now would you."

Kiriko caught up with Silica and the two rented a room in and inn. Silica sighed in relief as she flopped down onto one of the two beds. Kiriko giggled. She changed out of her armor and into a large black shirt with grey shorts. Silica changed into pajamas and asked "Hey Kiriko...tell me about yourself."

Kiriko hesitated and Silica said "Oh come on...please! Here. I'll start. My name is Silica Asana IRL...I'm 15 years old. I don't have any siblings and live with my parents." Kiriko sighed. "Alright. My name is Kiriko Kirigaya...I turn 16 in a month or so. I live with my aunt and cousin. " She sighed and Silica asked "Do you miss them?" Kiriko shrugged "I guess...let's focus on getting the Pneuma flower..."

Her ears twitched and she suddenly vanished from view. Silica gasped as Kiriko moved at extremely high speed to the door and threw it open. There was a player outside. He yelped and jumped away before running down the stairs. Kiriko sighed "A listener..." Silica said "b-but you can't hear behind closed doors."

Kiriko shook her head "If you knock then you can engage in conversation with someone on the other side of the door. But simply placing your hand on the door counts as knocking. If someone had a really good Listening skill..." She trailed off and said"I'm sure it will be fine. Come on. Let's get some sleep." She got into her bed, and was asleep almost instantly. Silica followed her example.

The next day the two girls teleported to floor 34. Kiriko said "Stay behind me...the monsters are supposed to be pretty tough." Silica said "I'm sure with your help it will be fine!" She took a step forward...

"Grraaargh!" A huge plant like monster wrapped its vine around her leg and flipped her upside down. Suspended in the air, her skirt fell down. She eeped and pushed her skirt back and swung wildly around with her knife. She flailed around and cried "Save me! But don't look! But save me!"

Kiriko rushed forwards and stabbed the monster. It exploded and Silica fell to the ground, where Kiriko caught her. She set the younger girl on her feet and Silica smiled "Thanks!" Kiriko nodded and said "cmon..." She walked forwards just as more monsters spawned in.

Kiriko put her sword into position and it glowed with a smoky white power. Silica frowned. Kiriko stepped forwards and spoke "Moonlit Horizontal" she swung her blade and an arc of white energy flew outwards about 30 feet and destroyed everything in its path. Silica's eyes widened "Oh my gosh..." She said and Kiriko smiled.

Silica asked "What was that? It looked like magic!" Kiriko said "Its a unique skill...Eclipse" she said "It allows me to imbue elemental powers into my Sword Skills. You know how some weapons give you Burn or Paralysis or Freeze and stuff like that?" Silica nodded and Kiriko said "The skill let's me imbue stat changes like that into my sword skills. What I used Moonlit Horizontal...was a Horizontal with a Wind and Light element imbued into it. Its kinda complicated."

As they walked Silica asked "Hey Kiriko ...you said you lived with our aunt right?" Kiriko nodded "Yeah..." She jumped over a small rock "Why?" Silica stuttered "W-well if you don't mind me asking...why don't you live with your actual parents...?" Kiriko sighed "Ah...well?.?my mother died when I was born...and my father died in a fire when I was really young. So...yeah. Anyways let's focus on that flower.

Silica said "Ok!" They continued walking. Kiriko effortlessly got them to the flower and said "This is it..." She pointed at a stone pedestal. Silica walked up and said "uh...I don't see a flower." She Placed her hand on the pedestal and it opened up. A stalk sprouted out of the open pedestal and light emanated from the ground around it. A flower bloomed rapidly and opened up, giving off a delicious fragrance. Around the two girls more flowers began to bloom and sprout from the earth.

Silica gently plucked the flower from the pedestal and the light faded. It surrounded the flower creating a sort of glowing aura. It vanished and went into her inventory.

Kiriko smiled and said "Let's get back to town...you can revive Pina there." Silica nodded and followed Kiriko. Eventually their reached the small bridge over a river that led out of the field. Kiriko stooped in the middle and Silica bumped into her. She asked "W-what are we doing Kiriko?"

The black haired girl called out "Hey! Stop hiding and get out here!" Rosalia, the woman from before stepped out from behind one of the trees on the other side of the bridge. She said haughtily "Oh. You noticed me. If you saw through my Hiding skill your Detection level must be very high swordswoman." She smiled and Kiriko said quietly "You're Rosalia...leader of a small orange guild on the lower levels"

Silica said "B-but her cursor is green!" Kiriko said "Its a simple trick, often used by gilds like hers. One player remains green, usually the leader...to attract other players. Then when they are alone, her allies strike, and kill the unfortunate player." Silica gasped and Rosalia smiled.

Kiriko said out loud "The rest of you! Get out from behind those trees!" Rosalia laughed and said "guess its time you show yourselves..." She clicked her fingers "Alright boys. Come on out. " About 7 or 8 people came out from the trees, sporting grins and dangerous looking weapons. Kiriko was unfazed. She spoke "A few days ago a man from the lower levels came to floor 51...he said his entire guild had been slaughtered by a group of people led by a woman named Rosalia. He begged anyone...everyone, for several days...to help him put you to justice."

She reached for her sword and said "You...you killed all his friends...his brother." Rosalia laughed "Oh please. They had the money I needed. Besides. Its not like we know dying here means youre dead IRL." She haughtily placed her hand on her hips and leaned on her spear. Kiriko asked menacingly "Then where does everyone you kill go?"

Rosalia hesitated before saying "Alright that's enough out of you!" She motioned to her guildmates "Kill her! And take everything she owns!" Kiriko handed Silica a teleport crystal and said "If things get bad teleport out of here." She drew her sword in a flicker of motion, and began to walk forward.

The men began to slowly back up. One of the men suddenly startled. "W-wait...dressed in black...a one handed sword...h-holy shit! T-thats the Black Swordswoman!" He said terrified "R-rosalia...s-shes at l-least level 70! " Rosalia laughed and said "Nonsense! Now oil her!" The men rushed at her, blades and axes swinging in deadly arcs.

Kiriko just stood there...taking it all. Silica reached for her dagger when she noticed something. Each time Kiriko's health went down, it automatically went back to full. She gasped "How...?" Slowly, each man tired out and Rosalia screamed "Come on you idiots! Oil her!" She shouted angrily.

"400 in ten seconds..." Kiriko said quietly. Rosalia asked "What did you say?" Kiriko stepped forward and her sword lifted slightly "400 in 10 seconds. That is the most damage the eight of you could deal to me..." She looked around "I'm level 78. I've got 25,600 hp. My Battle-Healing regenerates 1,700 HP every 15 seconds. We could stand here all day and you wouldn't so much as scratch me. "

"B-but that's impossible!" One man yelled "We have strength in numbers!" Kiriko swiveled around and lifted her sword. She pointed it and asked coldly "Are you willing To bet your life on that?" She held up an odd looking crystal. " My client spent his entire fortune on this warp crystal...its coordinated directly to the Dynal Prison"

She turned again and said "And I'm sending all of you there...now." Rosalia lifted her spear and said "Well I'm green and if you hurt me you'll go orange and!" Kiriko stepped forward and raised her sword. She growled "I'm a solo player got it? I don't mind playing as orange for a few days..."

Kiriko placed her sword against Rosalia's neck and Rosalia finally dropped her spear. Kiriko tapped the crystal and she and her guild mates were teleported away. Silica ran up and said "Wow that was cool! So you really are a clearer than...?"

Kiriko didn't respond. She merely stabbed her blade into the ground and sat on the ground. She sighed and nodded "Yeah...I'm on the assault team." Silica's eyes widened. The Assault Team was a legendary group. The head group of the clearers. Notable members included Asuna...the Lightning Flash, the Divine Lord Heathcliff, and...silica spoke up "So you really are the Black Swordswoman? Like that man said?" Kiriko nodded "Yeah...but I think my title changed to the Black Phantom. At least it's shorter than Swordswoman." She sighed and smiled a little "Although i would have preferred no title at all." Silica's eyes widened as she processed who she had been with for the past two days.

Kiriko...the legendary Strongest Player in the game. Supposedly she had cleared the thirty-fourth floor boss solo. She had achieved nigh-god status as a solo player. Silica asked "W-wait...why did you help me? W-why are you even on the lower floors...? Kiriko looked at her and sighed " You...you remind me of someone I used to know...and I knew Rosalia would come after you if you had the Pneuma Flower" She looked down and Silica smiled "Hey don't be sad." She suggested "Why don't we get back to town and revive Pina there?" Kiriko nodded and said "Sure."

Once in town Silica asked Kiriko "Do you really have to go?" Kiriko sighed "Yeah...I've been away from the front lines for a couple of days...I should get back soon." Silica said "We should meet up in the real world sometime!" Kiriko nodded softly and said "are you ready to revive Pina?"

Silica nodded and Kiriko said "Alright...then I'll be seeing you. Take care..." And with that...the black clothed girl vanished.

I know the ending was a little sudden. But I didn't mean for this chapter to be too long


	6. Return of the Phantom

So then...I plan on getting maybe the floor 51 boss out of the way either this chapter or the next. To be honest...I never real have a plan in mind when I write. I just kind of make it up. Does that make me a bad writer? Maybe. Either way. Please enjoy. I own nothing.

Kiriko walked into the clearer's headquarters. Her black coat splaying behind her as she looked around. To be honest...she was already kind of lost. It had been over a year since she had last been here. The clearers had moved their headquarters too so a lot of stuff had changed.

Not looking where she was going, she slammed into another girl and both of them fell. Kiriko said quietly "Ow..." And the other girl exclaimed "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She pulled Kiriko up and asked "You ah...you looked kind of lost so I walked over, but then...I kinda ran into you somehow...sorry!" She asked "Is it your first time here?"

Kiriko nodded and said "I'm...I'm kind of lost. I'm looking for the Assault Team meeting room...?" The girl frowned "The assault team? I thought you were new?" Kiriko sighed "Its alright...I'll find it myself." The girl exclaimed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you! I just thought...and I've never seen you...and only the top 15 players make it to the Assault Team..."

Kiriko said "Let me introduce myself." She bowed slightly and said "My name is Kiriko. I FOUNDED the assault team." It was a long time ago. Kiriko and Asuna founded the Assault Team as a sort of scouting group for the clearers. They only took 12 of the highest high leveled players. But when they cleared the third floor boss...then the fourth...they became something of a legend. A legendary group with an even more legendary leader. At the time, Kiriko, against her will she said, became the leader of the team. And she did really well, up until the big incident with Sachi and she left.

The girl frowned...then as her brain processed what Kiriko said her eyes bulged and she said " Oh...my...God..." And sprinted off, calling for Asuna at the top of her lungs.

Asuna ran out "Fleur?" She drew her sword "What's wrong? Laughing Coffin? Monsters?" Then she caught sight of Kiriko walking down the hallway, her hands in her pockets and she giggled "You didn't realize who Kiriko was did you?" The terrified girl shook her head and hid behind Asuna "I-i asked her if she was a new player!"

Asuna looked at Kiriko "Alright enough Kiriko stop terrifying the poor girl!" Kiriko blinked "I didn't do anything..." She said and Fleur said "B-but..." Asuna giggled and said "Kiriko's not gonna bite your hand off Fleur. She's as harmless as a kitten. " Fleur murmured "A kitten with a One-Handed Sword skill of over 50,000." Asuna walked over to Kiriko and sighed "Is it really that high Kiriko? Even my Rapier is only at 45,890. "

Kiriko shrugged and Asuna said "Oh! This is Fleur. You might not realize it. But she is really strong. She's the fifth best after you, Heathcliff, me, and Katten. She's known as the Magician of Swords. Rumor has it she carries over 20 blades on her at once. "

Kiriko frowned. There was no real upper limit on the amount of weapons you could carry on you. You could only HOLD two weapons yes. But you could have many equipped to your clothes in sheaths and whatnot. However, since having a lot of weapons directly equipped on you caused your Speed and Stamina to drop heavily, most people only carried one. Or maybe two at most.

Fleur smiled "I'd be a bad magician if I ran out of tricks wouldn't I?" She said embarrassed "I'm Fleur. Sorry about freaking out...its just...youre...youre you!" Asuna rolled her eyes "Fleur...she's 15. Youre like 18. Stop freaking out." Fleur snorted "As if you could beat her in a duel. Or as if any of us could. She soloed the Floor 34 Boss!" Asuna smiled "Why don't you try it then?" Fleur gulped "Me? No way! Shed slaughter me!"

Kiriko smiled softly "Which don't we...? Its been a long time since I've dueled someone..." Asuna nodded and dragged the two girls outside. Once there she told Fleur quietly "Kiriko doesn't like to hurt people in friendly duels. She'll probably try to disarm you. You can use that..."

Fleur nodded and asked "so...since were doing this...First Strike or Half Loss?" Kiriko selected Half Loss, in which the objective was to bring your opponents health down to 50%. It was dangerous, but guaranteed almost 95% of the time both duelers would survive the fight.

Kiriko drew her sword and set it with its tip facing the ground and the handle pointing backwards towards her. She smiled and said "May the best Swordswoman win." Fleur smiled and pulled a sort of curved blade from her clothing. She nodded and pointed the blade high towards her opponent. The timer began...

60...59...58...

Kiriko examined her opponent. In all the mess that had happened she hadn't really gotten a good look. Fleur was a very lightly armored player. But heavily armed. She had two sheaths crossed over her back and another two at her waist. In addition to a sheath hanging from her waist she probably had a few more in her clothing.

47...46...

Fleur was nervous. This was no doubt...going to be the hardest fight of her life. But maybe she could pull through and win? Maybe...she looked at Kiriko. Despite all of the stories about her, she was a very slight girl with black hair. She looked a little underweight and her skin tone was pale white. Despite her frail looks Fleur knew that her blade was sharper than anything. This would be tough...

20...19...18...

Both girls stared evenly at each other. Neither of them would back down.

10...9...8...7...

Kiriko raised her sword. Fleur prepared to defend. She smiled as her blade began to glow with a bright blue color

6...5...4...

Kiriko tensed and Asuna smiled. She was looking forward to this duel.

3...

Fleur's blade reached it's maximum point of energy as she stepped back with one foot and pulled her sword arm back into a sort of rapiers stance.

2...1...

BEGIN!

Fleur ran forwards, her skill propelling her as she launched at her smaller opponent. She said "Quintuple Essence" and her skill began. Five light speed slices that would form the after image of a star. It would drop her opponents HP down into the low green.

She smiled and began her attack.

Clang! Clang!Clang!Clang!Clang!

Kiriko's sword moved at such high speeds to block Fleur's sword that Fleur's blade shattered under the impact. The taller girl jumped back. Without saying anything, Fleur drew her two blades at her waist and swung both of them.

Kiriko moved up undaunted and pivoted on one foot before swinging her sword down with such force Fleur's left blade snapped. She jumped over an underhand stroke before stabbing at Fleur's right blade.

Her opponent threw the sword at her and Kiriko was forced to deflect the blade. Without giving an inch, Fleur ran forwards, a small shiv extending from her sleeve into her hand. She slashed and Kiriko stepped forwards to meet it.

Clang! The small curved knife and the straight sword met in a clash of sparks and steel. Fleur was the first to give as her blade snapped and she had to jump back or be defeated. She smiled as she panted softly "Your offensive skills and reaction times are amazing." She said before throwing a volley of small knives at Kiriko.

Kiriko deflected each one and said "And you never seem to run out of tricks." Fleur smiled and another short sword shot from her sleeves. She lunged and Kiriko continued "...but thats enough for today."

For many days Fleur would wonder how Kiriko performed this feat of speed and power in such short time. She rushed forwards, slammed into Fleur, and before the girl had a chance to balance, Kiriko spun low and kicked out in a sweeping arc causing Fleur to fall even further, as she did so, she jumped over Fleur's head, gripped her over her eyes, and placed the sword she had at her throat.

Fleur was...needless to say, completely shocked. She said in a small voice "I yield.." And the duel was over. Asuna laughed and said "Jeez Kiriko, you destroyed like half of her blades. Kiriko winced and she said " Ah sorry..." Fleur nodded and said "Youre amazing! No wonder youre so strong!"

Kiriko smiled and stretched before sheathing her sword. Asuna said "Anyways...Kiriko is here to reclaim what was originally hers." Fleur looked at her curiously "She's taking charge of the Assault Team again?" Kiriko nodded "It didn't seem fair...that you would have to fight...without knowing where I was...I was being...irresponsible for the past year or so. But I intend to fix that. "

What Kiriko didn't mention is that she had personally received a message from the creator of the game, Akihiko Kayaba. It had said she better get back to the assault team...because the difficulty had just been raised. She didn't know what it meant, but she didn't want anyone dying on her.

Asuna said "Well...the meetings about to begin. " just as a huge bell rang.

A few minutes later all 13 members of the Assault team aside from Asuna and Kiriko were sitting in a sort of half circle in the arena. Asuna said "Honored members...friends...and all that...the reason I have come to you today is to introduce you to a friend. You know her...she is your leader after all. The Black Phantom Kiriko!"

One of the lower members of the Assault team, a man named Lancelot called out "Prove that its really her! I heard that Kiriko was a !myth! A legend who could slay Floor Monsters in a single strike! I never heard that she was a little runt!"

Everyone looked at him and murmuring broke out. A calm voice floated above the rest "Shall I prove it to you then? " Lancelot looked at her "Say something Pipsqueak?!" Kiriko drew her sword and said "Shall I prove it to you then...my legitimacy..." Lancelot scoffed and Kiriko offered him a First Strike duel request.

In First Strike the first person to receive a solid hit, or be disarmed lost. Lancelot scoffed and said "Youre just digging your own grave kid. I'll give you one chance. Go. Home. I know Asuna misses her friend, by that doesn't give her an excuse to dress up a little runt like you and pretend that youre Kiriko."

Kiriko's eyes turned icy. She said "My cursor says Kiriko does it not? Now then...stop being a coward. " Her sword flicked up and she said "Draw your sword." Lancelot had obviously lost a little confidence but he drew a massive longsword and shield and said "Alright kid."

The time counted down from 10 and Kiriko's blade glowed with a pure white smoky sort of energy. It radiated from the blade and Lancelot scowled "Petty tricks wont save you!"

3...2...1.

Kiriko literally vanished. A huge number of bright slashes appeared around Lancelot and he fell to the floor. All his armor vanished and Kiriko reappeared behind him. Lancelot's health lowered into the red zone and Kiriko's dull voice anounced, almost proclaiming her victory "Eclipse One-Handed Sword Skill: Circle of Death"

The duel ended in about 8 seconds. Kiriko's voice rang out "Get out. " Lancelot turned around and said "What?" Kiriko said "I said...get. Out. The Assault Team has no place for cocky bastards who only think of themselves." Her blade rested in her hands and she said "If I see you again...I will kill you " Lancelot shivered and turned and ran.

Asuna said "A bit harsh don't you think Kiriko?" Kiriko said "Ah I wouldn't have killed him." She shrugged and Asuna said "But now your Eclipse is out" Kiriko smiled secretively "I've got more than one trick. " she remembered what Fleur said "After all...it wouldn't be much fun if I only had one trick up my sleeve now would it."

Fleur smiled and Heathcliff said "Glad youre back Kiriko. Now...what are our plans for the 51 floor boss? When do we scout it out?" Kiriko said "We don't." She said "We kill it. Right now." She looked around "A lot of you are new so...let me put this straight. I don't expect you to risk your life for me. Or even for others. In fact. I hope you put your safety above all else. But I want results. And I will get them. With...or without you. I DONT need you. In fact...I'm not even sure I want you all. But I want to get out of here. If anyone is scared to go now...you can leave. I won't punish you. I won't judge. " she looked around "You have until 1:30 to decide. All those with me...go to the Boss Door at that time. " and she walked out.

Niya, a hammer wielding boy with orange hair asked "Is she always like that?" Asuna sad "No. But now she is in what us older players call "War-Mode". She's gonna go through this floor and clear it within the day. With or without us, just like she said. " Niya laughed "I like her." He said "Cmon guys."

In the end...everyone showed up. Each with their respective weapons. The pure power and authority they exuded was staggering. Kiriko said "Ah well...Heathcliff was always better at giving speeches...but ah...let's go. " she opened the door and they stepped inside.

The doors slammed shut behind them and Kiriko frowned. She couldn't see the boss. Or anything for that matter. Suddenly the room lit up. The boss materialized slowly. It was an angel. Bright light exuded from its 6 wings while a sword of white fire was in its hands. Asuna's breath caught before she said "Is that Michael?" Michael was an archangel in the Christian Bible and would have served as a suitable floor boss. But Kiriko said "No..." The the angels light went out. Its beautiful wings lost their feathers and became black demon like scaly wings. The angel's beautiful face twisted into a cruel sneer as black horns erupted from its forehead. Fire consumed its clothes, turning them black and the angels sword of light changed into a cruel fiery blade of hell. Beside its five bars of health its name appeared.

Lucifer, the Deciever

Kiriko drew her sword and without a seconds pause, charged the once divine being. It screeched a challenge and raised its unholy sword.

So...how was it? Please review. It would help a lot.


	7. Day Off

Ok this is my...seventh chapter...yay? I have gotten pretty far in this story but the chapters are kind of short. I'll be trying my best to change that

"HYAAAAH!" The fallen angel screeched as it swung its fiery blade down. Kiriko met it and their blades clashed before Lucifer roared and swung at her with his claws. Niya rushed forwards and used his warhammer to knock the boss back. Asuna said "Kiriko stay back a bit so I can tell you about everyone while they show you what we've got!" Kiriko jumped back as Asuna said "Alright ladies and gentlemen! Let's show our fearless leader how we get things done!"

Everyone roared in approval and charged. Heathcliff was the first to reach the boss and Asuna said "You know Heathcliff. Rank 2. Leader of the «Knights of the Blood Oath». He possesses the unique skill «Divine Blade» letting him switch effortlessly from offense to defense." Heathcliff used his massive shield to slam the boss causing it to fall back. He then jumped up and slashed downwards with his sword scoring a slash in the demons arm.

The next to reach the boss was a tall green haired girl with a spear. She ran forwards and leapt up before throwing her spear into the creatures belly. The monster screeched before the girl jumped back and held her arm out. The spear ripped outwards and flew back to her grip. Asuna said "That's Katten. Rank 4. She is unaffiliated with any guild right now. That trick she did...its a skill she got in a quest called «Return». It lets her recall her weapon back to her with a half second «Post Motion Delay». Pretty cool...but not magical by any means. Too bad isn't it? " the monster turned and Fleur immediately threw a volley of knives into it. Batting the weapons aside he charged and swung his blade down.

A man with a large axe ran forwards and swung up, parrying the blow. Asuna said "Leon, rank 6." Two girls, both identical looking ran up. One had a bow and arrow, while the other had a longsword. The archer released a volley of arrows before the swords woman scored a gash in the bosses leg. Asuna said "Yael and Lilya. Ranks 7 and 8. They are a very powerful team together...although without forward support Yael can't do much and without fire support Lilya isn't very powerful." She frowned. "You kicked out Lancelot. Who was our rank 9. "

Kiriko nodded and looked at the others. Asuna pointed at a man with a rapier "Ramey. Rank 10. His rapier has a powerful paralysis effect " she said "Theres Niya. And then Ranks 12-15 are those guys " she pointed at a group of shield bearers. "They are low ranked because they only have shields...but they are invaluable to us and provide about 60% of our teams defensive ability. Now I imagine we should both get back to fighting " Kiriko twirled her sword and ran forwards as the monster rose into the air and unleashed a volley of fireballs.

Kiriko's blade flashed as she ran towards the nearest one. She sliced it in half and ran through. She sliced her way through the volley. Making her way to the end of the fiery trap she ran for «Lucifer». His health was about halfway depleted. He had 2 full bars and 1 bar about to be completely destroyed. Kiriko ran up and her blade glowed with smoky white light. "«Thunder Skewer»" she announced as her blades light changed from white to a bright yellow. She stabbed through the monster and a lightning chain wrapped around it. A «Paralysis» effect appeared and Asuna shouted "Go! Attack now!" Everyone rushed forwards and light exploded from everyone's blades and they attacked in unison. At once, the boss's health dropped into the mid yellow of his second to last hp bar. Kiriko's Post-Motion Delay wore off and she ran up. Asuna said "That unique skill of yours is really no fair. Seriously? Adding elemental damage to your skills?" Kiriko said "You can do that anyways with gems and stuff. " Asuna said "Yeah but still...that's cool. That is probably the closest skill to magic any of us will ever get. Lucky. "

Kiriko ran up and the monster met her. Blow after blow they rained down on each other. Occasionally the boss would attack someone else but Kiriko kept most of its aggro on her. She noticed its health was entering the low red of its second health bar and prepared her sword for her ultimate skill. She shouted "If this doesn't kill it I'll need support!" And Heathcliff responded "Right." He said calmly.

Kiriko raised her blade and it exploded into flames. Asuna said "Ok. Now THAT. That is SO not fair. " Kiriko ran forwards and slashed once. The flames exploded up into a pillar of fire around the monster. She pivoted as her blade's glow switched to a greenish light. She swung and a trail of wind followed. The monster roared and she continued her assault. Her blade became enwrapped with lightning and she thrust her sword forwards into the monsters stomach, causing a bolt of lightning to stab into the monster. Ripping her blade out she slashed with an aqua blue light. A white light caused her sword to shine with a holy vengeance and she slashed once more before a pitch black aura covered it and she slashed again. The skill finished and an explosion of light and darkness surrounded the monster before imploding inwards on itself and exploding back out forming a Yin-Yang sign which swirled around the monster. Kiriko said "«Eclipse: Yin-Yang»" «Burn», «Slow», «Paralysis», «Freeze», «ATK Down», and «DEF Down» debuffs appeared on the monster. Everyone's jaw dropped. The monster's health dropped into the red zone of its last bar. It froze as ice entrapped its legs and lightning chains enwrapped it. A flame began to burn it. Three lights slammed down on it, lowering its stats.

Asuna said "Everyone! Attack!" They charged forwards...but stopped in their tracks when the monster laughed. It didn't roar or screech. It. Laughed. Everyone stepped back. The monster opened its mouth, and spoke "Puny mortals! Your resistance is admirable. But futile. " suddenly, all of its Debuffs vanished and its final health bar filled all the way up. The Monster laughed and Kiriko's eyes widened. Asuna gasped "A-a...what?!" Heathcliff took over and said "Alright! Its revealed its ace in the hole! Its stats are probably boosted. Now...kill it!" Everyone charged as one. They took the boss by surprise and quickly chipped its health back down into the red through a continuous series of blows

Then...the monster laughed again. It said again "Puny Mortals! Your resistance is admirable. But futile." And its health filled back up. Kiriko grit her teeth and said "Don't let it get into the red!" The monster was wickedly fast and strong, but at the same time it could only focus on one player at a time. Kiriko said "Heathcliff. Can you draw aggro from it?" Heathcliff nodded and charged. Kiriko said "Alright. everyone get it into the yellow. I'll finish it off once it gets low enough." Everyone nodded. Maybe if they could kill it without its health draining into the red if would die. Heathcliff swung at the monster causing it to stumble back. Then, the assault team surrounded it. Using a simple tactic each player slashed and ran away. Heathcliff continued to draw aggro by continuously shield slamming the monster. Too confused to attack the others «Lucifer» only focused on Heathcliff.

Its health was just a little away from becoming red and Kiriko said "Alright! Everyone! Back off!" She ran at the monster and her blade trailed behind her. She said "Watch out!" And her blade glowed with bright light. "Heathcliff! Tactic 5! " she called and Heathcliff nodded. He slammed the monster again knocking it back, and got on one knee, holding his shield up. Kiriko ran dorwards and leapt onto the shield, her legs tensing. Her blade's light grew brighter and brighter. Heathcliff heaved upwards as Kiriko jumped. With a boom she was launched high into the air. She spun downwards and declared her victory "«Falling Star»" she dropped with the force of a bomb, her blades light indeed resembling the light of a dying star as it fell to earth. She spun, tearing straight through the monster. It screeched in pain.

She ripped its body clean in half with her sword. In SAO cutting a monster in half, or cutting off its head was an instant-kill, unless the monster had a «Reincarnation» skill. Even at full health, a boss monster could be killed that way. But it was extremely hard, much harder than it sounded. «Lucifer»'s health dropped down into the red.

It continued to drain and reached zero. «Lucifer» roared and shouted "This shall be your death" His sword vanished and he himself vanished as well, changing into a ball of pure energy. His health drained completely and the orb grew brighter and brighter. Kiriko shouted "Down! down! Its gonna explode!" She couldn't defend herself as she was still frozen from her skill. The ball exploded into a white light that began vaporising everything. Kiriko was released from the cool down...but was terrified. This light moved slowly, but one touch from it looked like it would kill her. She couldn't find a way to escape it either.

Katten winced "That is way to bright! Hey Kiriko? Think its killable or something?" Kiriko's shrugged. She tentatively prodded her sword into the light. It dimmed slightly. She said "Fleur throw a knife at the light." Fleur did so and the light dimmed as it parted to allow the knife to pass. Kiriko said "Everyone! Use any spare knives you have and throw them at the light. It is killable. Or something!" She directed the last part at Katten who smirked. Everyone pulled knives or swords out of their inventory. The light dimmed and dimmed and dimmed as they beat on it.

Slowly the assault team drove the light back. In the center of the room, a congratulations! sign appeared. Quest completion boxes appeared in front of everyone and Kiriko sighed in relief. Her first command had ended, and no one died. Kiriko was surprised that Heathcliff had remembered that tactic, given that she had been gone nearly a year and a half. Asuna said "It was a little reckless... going in like that. We barely got a chance to explore this floor." Kiriko shrugged "Y'all can do whatever now. Don't expect something like this to happen often. " she walked to the teleport sigil, and teleported to floor 52. Before she left she said "By the way. Unless you're level 75 at least, don't come to floor 52 yet." She then vanished.

Kiriko spawned in the middle of a town. She sighed in relief, right before an arrow nearly took her head off. She yelped just as more arrow flew towards her. A small detach of soldiers, accompanied by 3 archers were coming towards her. Kiriko frowned. She looked around quickly. There were several more detachments, all of them staring at her. So she probably spawned in the middle of a warzone. There were 3 main zones. Safe Zones, where your «HP» and «Stamina» never dropped...Hunting and Exploring Grounds, which were regular battlefields and maps. And then...Warzones. Warzones were named because enemy aggro was extremely high and you could be attacked spontaneously. In Hunting Areas, you usually had to approach a monster.

Kiriko looked around. The town was nice, but not a safe zone. Evidently, this was either a floor with an all on war going on...PR she just spawned in the middle of a bad place. Kiriko sighed. Then she wondered...if this was a sort of war based floor...did that mean NPCs would fight each other? Would her enemies be fighting her and each other at the same time? Kiriko wondered before the first soldier charged. He had a sword and a shield with a dragon sign on it. He swung his sword. Kiriko deflected it easily. The mobs were low leveled, but concentrated in high amounts. She quickly dispatched the small detachment. Looking around she sighed.

This floor was horrible! Endless war and fighting! She knew that if there was a war like this though, there was probably a big quest...so she decided to look for someone important. The black haired girl wandered about, killing huge amounts of...people. Kiriko was a little upset. Killing monsters...was fine. But killing human beings. Or at least NPCs who looked and acted like humans, was terrible to her.

She began to notice that no monster individually gave her EXP. But when she killed a whole detachment, or a whole platoon, she received a humongous amount all at once. Kiriko sighed. Not only was this sickening, it was way to easy. Or maybe she was just overpowered.

Then...the rest of the army showed up. Kiriko drew so much aggro to her, a virtual army came to meet her. She took a closer look and realized she was wrong. This was a real army, marching rank and file. Hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers. Her eyes widened and she took an involuntary step back. In the front, a royally dressed, lavish man in gold armor stood at the lead. He said in a cold NPC voice "Back down. Or die swordsmen. "

Kiriko understood. This was a quest. A kill-quest. Meant for many people. If she declined she would have to back down and leave. Kiriko debated her options...the army was probably very low leveled, to make up for their huge numbers. But their leader...was probably impossibly strong. The quest appeared before her eyes

« Kill the Draconis Army»

Accept? Deny?

Kiriko clenched her sword and pushed accept. The golden armored man said "Prepare to feel our wrath. The first 2 ranks walked forwards and Kiriko realised...they were all archers. Each archer drew, aimed, and fired a deadly bolt of metal and wood.

Unimpressed, Kiriko slashed every arrow that came her way to pieces. She ran forwards and the archers stepped back as the rest of the army charged. Faced with overwhelming odds Kiriko smiled. This would be a good way to test herself. Her sword glowed with golden light. Kiriko began to slash and hack the mob to bits. She was relentless, carving herself a path. But there were way too many...her swords Durability was nearly spent. Kiriko slammed her sword into the chest of a man and spun around. CLANG! Steel met steel as two swords clashed. Kiriko broke apart and spun under a stab before parrying another.

With a sound like breaking glass...Kiriko's sword shattered. The golden light, did not. Instead it stayed as a golden sword of light. Kiriko announced to the world "«Reforge»" and the light vanished as her sword once again appeared in her hand. She spun around and continued

It took nearly 45 minutes. But in the end Kiriko reduced the great army to nothing. Kiriko stood above a field littered in blades and shields...armor...and whatnot. She pointed her sword at the golden armored man and said "I win."

The king like NPC spoke "You have reduce my army to nothing! But I will avenge them. Their deaths...shall not be in vain!" He drew a huge greatsword from its sheath and two health bars filled up. His name appeared above it all.

«The Immortal»

The boss ran forwards and swung his massive blade down on Kiriko. The latter jumped to avoids the swing and spun in midair before slicing across the armor of the man. It didn't do anything. Not so much as a dent in his HP. Kiriko sighed. She rushed forwards and swung her blade upwards. The golden soldier met her and they clashed before breaking apart once more. Kiriko danced around the knight. Even if his «DEF» stat was extremely high...he was still weaker...and slower than she was. She lunged with her sword, calling out "«Vorpal Strike»" Her blade glowed purple and she launched herself at the golden breastplate of the soldier. She stabbed straight into him and he lifted his sword to attack her. She was forced to abandon her sword and left it stuck in his body as he brought his blade crashing down. She jumped out of his immediate reach and her long black hair swayed about her. She tensed up and leapt backwards again as the swordsman tried once more to decapitate her.

Kiriko lunged forwards and grabbed her sword. She ripped it out of his body just in time to parry his massive blade. Kiriko danced around the golden figure and swung her blade up "«Crushing Fang»" she spoke and spun around before swinging her blade in a wide arc downwards. The soldiers massive sword fell to the ground with a clang, his severed arm vanishing into pixels. Now unarmed,nte golden soldier was a sitting duck. Only programmed to use his sword, he was powerless to stop Kiriko as she whittled away the rest of his health.

Minutes later the battle was over. The quest ended and Kiriko sighed. She gathered up all her drops from the army and gained a massive amount of exp. Levelling up once she gained 5 skill points. She placed 3 in «AGI». She hesitated and placed one in «VIT» and her last in «STR» The black swordswoman continued to wander about. Eventually...she found an inn. It was rather conveniently located inside a large castle. She payed for one night's stay and fell asleep almost instantly. The next day she woke up and sighed. She was kind of bored. She decided to go out and go back down a few floors. She was going to take the rest of the day off. It was only about 9 o clock.

Kiriko went down to the 30th floor. She wandered along large paths of farmland, probably chock full of short quests. Her long raven black hair fluttered in the breeze as she jumped over one fence. She cleared it easily and sat down under the shade of a tree. Yawning, the girl took in the warmth of the sun...the slight breeze. It was perfect. Kiriko curled up under said tree...and proceeded to take a nap. Her pale skin soaking in the warmth of the sun under a tree.

Asuna was coming back from visiting her friend Lizbeth of the 30th floor. She hummed softly to herself. This was a pretty peaceful floor. Then, something registered in her peripheral vision. A small black lump protruding from the short green grass. Asuna, her curiosity piqued went to get a closer look. She giggled as she realized what this was. It was Kiriko, napping under the shade of a tree. Asuna gently nudged her friend awake "What on earth are you doing?!" She asked, smiling. Kiriko yawned and curled back up. Asuna tugged on her shoulder again and Kiriko opened her eyes, giving Asuna a view of her dull grey irises. Asuna said "Cmon Kiriko what the heck are you doing?" She sat down and Kiriko said simply "I was taking a nap."

Asuna frowned "This isn't a safe-zone you know." Kiriko shrugged "The only monster that could really damage me on this floor would be a Field Boss or a Floor Boss. " Asuna said "Well what about the PK-ers?" Kiriko shrugged "I dunno. What about them?" Asuna sighed and said "You can't just be...why dont you just go to an inn and take a nap?" Kiriko said "Well...look up. " Asuna did so "So..?" Kiriko said "Today the Weather setting is at its optimal peak for this floor. Tomorrow it will be the next floor and so on and so on. " Asuna shrugged "Ok..it feels nice. That doesn't mean you fall asleep in a field!"

Her black haired friend shrugged and lay her head on Asuna's lap. Asuna moved to get up but the girl held her arm. "Dont leave...you're comfy." Kiriko said as she drifted off once more. Asuna sighed and smiled softly at her friend. She stroked Kiriko's long silky hair with her hand as she leaned against the tree. It really did feel nice...Asuna smelled the breeze. It smelt of spring. Flowers and sap...it was nice. Kiriko remained fast asleep. Asuna gently drifted off as well. When Asuna woke up it was nearly dark. The sun was just casting the last of its light off and Asuna looked around. Kiriko was still fast asleep, and when Asuna tried to wake her up she whined softly before going back to dreamland.

She said "Cmon Kiriko wake up!" And Kiriko's eyes flickered open. She yawned and clung to Asuna "You smell good..." She mumbled and Asuna giggled "Youre so much more fun when you're sleepy Kiriko." Kiriko clung to Asuna's arm and wouldn't let go. Asuna smiled at her friend "Ok Kiriko...time to let go." Kiriko yawned and let go sleepily. She shook the sleep on of her eyes and her black hair flayed about. Asuna asked "Whatcha gonna do now?" Kiriko shrugged "Nothing really..?go and grind for a few hours maybe. " Asuna nodded "Well...cya later Kiriko..." She paused "It was nice...seeing you so happy...calm at least." She smiled and walked off. Kiriko stretched her virtual body out and sighed. There was literally nothing to do...

She decided to go visit Argo...an information dealer commonly known as The Rat. She was the best in her field and probably one of the richest people in SAO. Kiriko was one of the lucky...or unlucky few to have her as a friend and she knew where the reclusive girl lived. Argo lived on the top of a mountain in a sort of lodge on floor 5. Kiriko sent a message saying she was coming and left.

A few minutes later found Kiriko at Argo's door. She knocked softly and the short cloaked woman opened the door. She was a little taller than Kiriko, with sharp eyes and brown spiky hair. Argo said cheerfully "Kiriko! Come on in!" Kiriko walked inside and said "Ah...hey." She looked around. Argo kept her house simple. A small fire was burning in the fireplace, two long couches sat across each other with a small table in the middle. And that was pretty much it. Argo asked "Would you like some tea?" Kiriko said "Uh...sure...?" Argo nodded and Kiriko sat down.

She tapped her fingers on the side of the couch she sat on. Argo soon returned with tea and said "Aren't you gonna change out of that stuffy gear Kiriko?" The girl said "Oh...right..." She tapped a button, causing her armor to vanish leaving her in a pair of shorts and a long sleeved dark grey sweater. She accepted the cup of tea Argo gave her and Argo said "Alright...how have you been Kiriko?" Kiriko shrank and said "Eh..."

Argo frowned "That's not a real answer now Kiriko and you know that." She smiled "You can tell me." Kiriko said softly "Well...I've been ok..." Her voice wavered as she spoke and she asked "How about you? Have you had any good sales in the past few weeks?" Argo sighed and shook her head "No business has been really slow" she sipped her tea and stares at the fire.

Argo spoke up again "Kiriko...you know that were friends right...?" Kiriko nodded hesitantly. "What about it..?" Argo was one of the very few people who stayed on Kiriko's friends list after the deaths of the Moonlit Black Cats, mostly because Kiriko needed the information from Argo.

Argo asked "Kiriko do you think were friends? Or just business partners?" Kiriko thought for a moment...she hesitated, before saying "I think we're friends." Argo asked "Do you think that friends should be honest with each other?" She sipped her tea again and frowned. She added some sugar and sipped again. Kiriko nodded "Yes...?" She said.

Kiriko watched as Argo stared at her, her eyes gazing deep into Kiriko "Then why won't you be honest with me?" Kiriko asked "What?" Argo frowned "Every time I ask how you are or how are things going...you always deflect my questions. Sometimes you just ignore them. Its a little hurtful you know..."

Kiriko looked down and said softly "Its not like it matters..." Argo repeated her question "Are we friends Kiriko?" Kiriko said "Y-yeah." Argo smiled and said "Well aren't friends supposed to care about one another Kiriko?" She leaned forwards and Kiriko nodded softly "Then why won't you let me care about you?" Argo asked and Kiriko mumbled as her cheeks tinged with red. "W-well...um..."

Argo giggled "Ok. Sorry for putting you on the spot like that." She sipped her tea and Kiriko looked at her tea and picked it up. She took a sip. It was warm and tasted of...something Kiriko couldn't quite place. She put the cup down and asked "I should probably get going..." Argo said "Hey why dont you just stay the night? I've got a guest room." Kiriko shook her head "I-i probably should really get going..." Argo rolled her eyes and said "..to do what?"

Kiriko said "Well...uh..." Argo grabbed her friends arm. She dragged the small black haired girl to a door on the side and opened it. Kiriko stood hesitantly in the doorway and Argo pulled her in. Kiriko stumbled into the room and regained her balance. The girl looked around. The room was decorated pretty much just like the living room, with a large bed right in the middle of it. Argo said "Here we are! Yeah the rooms not very nice...but the bed is really soft!"

Kiriko said quietly "Are you sure I won't be a bother...? I mean.." Argo cut her off "Of course I'm sure! Silly Kiriko..." She ran her hand through Kiriko's silky black hair. Kiriko bit her lip and Argo frowned. She pointed to the chair in the corner. "Sit." She said and Kiriko obeyed, walking over to the chair and sitting in it.

Argo plopped herself down on the bed, her light weight barely making an imprint on the surface of it. She said "Alright Kiriko...its time we had a serious talk about you." Kiriko squeaked "But..." Argo snapped "NO!" And Kiriko bit her lip, it was a nervous habit of hers. She chewed on it as Argo continued "I let you get away with going off by yourself for nearly a year and a half! I let you go off and nearly get yourself killed by that Christmas Boss! I let you go off and nearly get yourself killed again by the «Laughing Coffin»! But no more..."

Kiriko shrunk down into her chair. Argo said softly "I can't let you do this anymore Kiriko. Yes you have rejoined the «Assault Team», but you're still keeping your distance. You used to be so happy Kiriko...even if you were adamantly a solo player..." She frowned "And then...when Sachi and the others died..."

Kiriko tugged on one of her long strands of hair, and Argo said "You know your allowed to be happy again Kiriko...it wasnt your fault they died." Kiriko remained silent. She stared at Argo blankly and Argo continued "No one blames you Kiriko. Only you do...it's time to start living again." She got up, and walked out of the room. Before she left she turned back and said "I miss the real you..." She gently closed the door. Kiriko got out of the chair and looked in the mirror near the bed. She still looked the same.

She had long silky black hair which fell to her lower back. It framed a pale face and fell into her dull grey eyes. she had pale skin and an elegant look to her. That would never change as long as she was in this world. She touched her face, wondering what she looked like in the real world right now.

Kiriko curled up under the bright blue covers and closed her eyes. The merciful darkness came quickly to meet her and she fell asleep almost instantly. The small girl woke up the next day. Argo was leaning over her, watching her. Kiriko eeped and his further under the covers. Argo clucked in disappointment. "Aw you're awake. Youre so cute when you sleep." Kiriko asked "W-what time is it...?" Argo looked at the clock above the large bed and said "About 7 o'clock." Kiriko winced and got up. She quickly equipped her gear and said "I-i should get going..."

Argo whined like a puppy "B-but I dont want you to go yet!" She pouted and Kiriko said "But...I need to help the clearers..." Argo rolled her eyes "You mean you need to spend the rest of the day killing mobs so you can level up. I doubt you'll even see the clearers today. " Kiriko blushed brightly and Argo said "Exactly. Come on Kiriko. I'll bet you're at least 10 levels above most clearers...no 15 levels! You can afford to spend the day with me."

Kiriko sighed "Alright..." Argo smiled widely and Kiriko got out of the bed. She walked out the door and Argo said "Heyket me see your sword. If I'm gonna make you spend the day with me I might as well be of some use." Kiriko said "Ok..." She pulled her sword out of her sheath and set it gently on the table. Argo took a look at it by tapping on it. "Hm..."

Argo said "Why the heck are you still using this thing?" Kiriko shrugged and Argo asked "What floor did you get this on?" Kiriko said "Uh...floor 40...?" Argo yelled "What?!" Kiriko said "The dual swords I used on the «Laughing Coffin» became too weak so I sold them...and I broke my best sword on the floor 49 boss." She shrugged "Oh...I did get the «Last Attack Bonus» from the floor 51 boss...I think it was a sword..." She opened her inventory. Kiriko hadn't had a chance to look at the drops she got from the boss...or from her small adventure in floor 52. She opened the window with her mystery sword and it appeared.

Instead of the typical flashing and appearing this sword appeared in a different way. Its sheath slowly materialized in a swirl of flames. It was pitch black with a small crest near the top of the sheath. It was empty. But that soon changed as the blade shimmered into existence. The blade of the sword was covered by the sheath but the grip was dark red. There was a small sapphire cross on the pommel. Kiriko said "I need to get this appraised by a smith." Argo said "Ah I can do that!" Kiriko handed the sword over.

Argo tapped the blade and a window popped up. Argo said "Ok then...let's see...the blade is called «Lucifer's Deceit»..." She stopped. The blade clattered to the floor as she dropped it. Argo looked at Kiriko "It gives a bonus 5,000 in «STR»...and a bonus 5,000 in «AGI»." She said "I know that isnt too high. But it also gives a bonus 100 in both for every level you have..." Kiriko asked "Anything else?" Argo shrugged "Given that this sword got its own animation when you made it appear...I'd say yes...but you'll need to draw the sword. Even if there is nothing else that is awfully impressive. Youre around level 80 right? That would mean you'd get nearly 8,000 stat bonus

Kiriko shrugged and picked it up. She tried equipping it to her back like she usually did but it didn't work. She looked at Argo and she said "Its a waist-only sword." Kiriko nodded. The blade did seem rather thin. But it felt really heavy. Probably just a game mechanic. She equipped it at her waist. The blade hung just about half a foot off the ground, seemingly shrinking to Kiriko's size. Argo nodded. It was a handy tool Kayaba had added to his game. Whenever a weapon that was too large or too small for someone was equipped, it would change to fit their size.

Kiriko put her hand on the sword and the sapphire cross gleamed. She drew it out. As she did so a blinding flash of light lit up the small room. Kiriko winced and Argo covered her eyes. Kiriko pulled the sword all the way out and held it out. The glow gradually dissipated and Argo's eyes widened "That...it the most badass sword I have ever seen..." The blade was odd. It was a dark black, with scrawling golden script flowing down the middle. A pure white strip ran along the edge of the blade. At the very end, a thin jewel had been embedded into the blade right under the tip. It was cut to be as thin as the blade and carved into the shape of a sword.

Kiriko set the sword on the table and Argo read the script flowing through the blade "Non est neque Vita Et ego sum." She smiled and said "Life's not fair...and neither am I...that's an odd quote to place on a sword. " she continued appraising the blade "Well Kiriko...its really cool...but the bonuses aren't very good except for the first one." Then she stopped and her finger hovered over what she was reading "No...no way!" Kiriko took a look at what spooked Argo so much and her eyes widened too.

«Bonus: Pride: Ignores all armor-based Defence» Kiriko's jaw dropped. She picked up the blade. Armor based defense was the bonus in «DEF» that a player got from their armor. Without that...the highest their defence could be was 200,000. That meant...without a shield to block or a weapon to parry...Kiriko would deal her full damage with this sword, minus 200,000 at the worst. She gripped the sword and Argo said "Its durability is very high too...I would go get that thing upgraded as soon as possible." Kiriko nodded.

Argo said "Still...since waist-sheaths aren't really your style...maybe you should use that as your secondary sword? You could keep using a sword on your back too." Kiriko shrugged and Argo rolled her eyes "After all...youre literally rolling in money. Your inventory is probably full of sellable crap too. Like all that armor...and those weapons I saw when you opened your inventory. Literally Kiriko! I swear to God I saw like 8 legendary class weapons "

Kiriko said "Oh yeah...is this sword classified as a Legendary weapon?" Legendary weapons were usually the best weapon you could get on that specific floor. They were powerful...and you could use them for a long time, up to thirty of forty floors if they were fully upgraded...before they became too weak for use. Argo shook her head "This is classified as a unique weapon. Its also apparently part of a set." Kiriko nodded. Then she backtracked "Wait a set?" She frowned and Argo nodded "Its listed as a set weapon. The set is called «Demon Regalia». There is a breastplate, overcoat, single glove equip, boot set, ring, and choker." She frowned. "That seems almost like it was made for YOU."

Kiriko tilted her head "Huh?" Argo said "Well...you use breastplates as your only real armor and its well known youre fond of coats. You wear a choker with your combat uniform and you need new boots soon. I can tell. Also the single glove equip ..its for your right hand. Meaning you don't have to unequip your «Moonlit Night's Glove» to wear it." Kiriko shrugged "Are these all «Last-Attack Bonuses»?" She asked and Argo said "Nope...in fact you can get the breastplate from a floor 1 hidden dungeon. You can get the choker on floor 49 in a quest called «Demon's BelligerencAn It was an easy to find quest...but the monsters are ridiculously overpowered. It looks like the coat is a boss drop. From the floor 53 boss. The boots, ring, and glove...are apparently the hardest ones to get. You need to craft them...and a lot of the items are really rare. "

Kiriko asked "Wait how did you know that?" Argo smiled "I have my secrets. Ok its from the «Trade» skill. As soon as I can fully evaluate an item...I can tell you the set its from, and what the rest of the set is. Since my skill is near fully leveled I can even tell you what you need to get the items. The ring is called «Leviathan's Envy». The boots are called «Belphegor's Swift Boots». The choker is called «Asmodeus Penance». The coat is called «Sathanus Cloak». And the glove is called «Mammon's Gold Glove»." She looked and said "The breastplate is called «Beelzebub's Plate». Sounds more like a jewelry item than an armor item doesn't it?"

Kiriko frowned "So all these items have names derived from demons...?" She asked and Argo nodded. Kiriko shrugged. "Maybe I can get a cross necklace or something..." She said to herself. She shrugged and said "Ah well...I really ought to be on my way. Maybe when I have some free time I will try to get these items..." She said. Argo nodded "Take care." She waved and Kiriko walked out the door.

So...how was it? I know that I need to be pacing these chapters. But I only have about 30 days to post before break and I won't be able to post then. So...yeah.

Please review. Reviews are good. Reviews are life.


End file.
